Sky's Procrastination Stories
by Xera Stark
Summary: The title says it all. This is where I will be posting Sky's stories that she writes while procrastinating for XSRA's Flame or other things in general. These are going to be one-shots unless she decides other wise, it's really just her randomness compacted into one collection. Enjoy!


oooOOO - If Only - OOOooo

I shook my head slightly at the brush of the biting wind. I hadn't expected it to be this cold, should have taken the car when I could have.

Beside me, she burred and rubbed her bare arms. Sadly, she had chosen to wear a sleeveless dress for our four year anniversary.

"I am so sorry, Annabelle. If I had known it'd be this cold I would have fixed the car yesterday!" I said, shrugging off my jacket and wrapping it around my freezing girlfriend.

She chuckled awkwardly and thanked me.

"It's alright. I mean the night is gorgeous anyways." she smiled staring up at the starry night. It was beautiful...but not as beautiful as she is.

She glanced and me and furrowed her eye brows staring and me in just my t shirt.

"Aren't you cold? I could give you the jacket back..."

I chuckled and nudged her with my shoulder.

"Not really. As Long as I'm with you, I'm perfect. Plus the restaurant isn't that far from here."

A slight blush covered her cheeks as she looked away.

Geez was she beautiful when she blushed...

Once we reached the restaurant, I opened the door for her as she entered shivering.

I frowned slightly, disappointed I could do much more than hold the door. Entering myself, i regrouped with her and stood behind the check in place and waited to be checked in.

"Hello, do you have reservations?" A young woman dressed in black and a tie asked.

"Yes we do," I said nervously, fixing my tie. "Reservations for two. Julian Lambert."

She nodded and smiled before escorting us to a small table near the window. I pulled out the chair for her and waited for her to sit down before pushing her in and taking a seat for myself.

A small box pushed against my leg from inside my pocket and the nervousness returned once again. I bounced my one leg up and down in a vibrating manor and looked everywhere but her.

I hope she doesn't say no...

I felt her small hand wrap around my own and giving it a small squeeze forcing me to look at her.

Her brown orbs scanned me up and down as if she was trying to figure me out, just like she had done on our first date. My heart melted and the butterflies erupted in my stomach as wildly as they did on that night.

"Are you alright?" She asked, smooth as velvet.

I swallowed down my nervousness and smiled at her brightly.

"Of course."

Just as she was about to speak again, the waitress came back again with a bottle of wine and poured us both a glass. I took a sip from mine and so did she.

I cleared my throat. "Will you excuse me for a second?"

She nodded as I pulled my self away from the table and walked towards our waitress waiting for me.

She waved frantically as I glanced back at Annabelle trying to entertain herself by making napkin swans. Key word, trying.

I chuckled to myself and turned to look at the girl. I pulled out the small box and handed it to her.

"Know the plan?" I asked.

She nodded and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled, turned, and left walking back to the beautiful girl I had met just years ago on this very date.

Taking a seat, I replaced my napkin back on my lap and gave her a crooked grin.

"Sorry about that, darling."

She smiled back. "It's okay."

*Tell about dinner?*

After we had finished our meal, I set down my fork and knife gently and wiped my face clean as she did the same. The waitress came around and grabbed the plates and cleaned the table, sending me a secret wink.

I cleared my throat and took Annabelle's hand in mine and gazed at her getting lost in her appearance. The way her cheeks puffed out slightly and the blush that seemed to remain there permanently every time I took her out.

"Remember on our first date? We went here and out of all the French desserts you chose." I paused as she filled it in laughing.

"A regular chocolate fudge sundae."

I laughed as well, enjoying the ring of her laughter. "They didn't have it but I ended up paying extra just to make you happy."

A new blush covered her face as she looked away.

"I was so embarrassed. I didn't want you to spend extra money on me..." She trailed off

I laughed to myself causing her to look up at me with her wide eyes.

"Want to know a secret?" I asked winking at her. She tilted her head slightly resembling a confused puppy.

"I secretly also wanted that sundae."

Just as I said that, our desserts arrived at the table. A chocolate fudge sundae in a glass was placed in front of Annabelle and another in front of me.

She broke out into a wide grin as she took in the delicious treat.

"You did remember!" She exclaimed happily, her eyes twinkling.

I nodded.

"I did, and Annabelle?"

She looked up at me.

"Can you turn it around? I think there's a surprise there, maybe extra fudge." I said motioning her to spin the plate.

Confused and excited, she turned the plate expecting a glob of chocolate fudge, her absolute favorite food.

Instead, she stared down at a small shiny object staring back at her in a circle of chocolate fudge.

"Oh..." She said, speechlessly staring at the ring.

I stood from my seat and took the ring in my hand. Gently, I kneeled beside her, taking her gentle hands in mine.

"Annabelle, I knew you for three years and never did a day come when I did not want to talk to you. You were the light in my darkness and I loved you from the very start and I'll continue loving you until I die. So today, I give you my trust, my promise, and most importantly my heart. Annabelle Jesseriee, will marry me?"

She gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes glossing over.

I began slowly losing confidence as she remained unresponsive for a few seconds. My smile wavering. Around us, couples have stopped their dinner conversations to watch in anticipation.

She must have noticed too because she let out a small laugh before nodding her head vigorously.

"Yes yes, a thousand times yes!" She squealed pulling me into a tight embrace. I couldn't help but smile widely and hug her back before reluctantly pulling away to place the diamond ring on her ring finger. The audience that accumulated let out cheers and clapped all around us. Girls swooned at their thoughts of romantic gestures and boys hooted. I pulled back and sent her a full smile.

"I tried to get a diamond that matched your beauty but there is no diamond in the world that can match it." I said covering her ring hand in both of mine.

She giggled and admired the ring as I moved my hand so it's easier to view.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

"Not as much as the one who wears it."

We smiled brightly at one another as I helped her out of her seat and out of the restaurant.

If only we waited a few more seconds.

I pulled her into an embrace and gazed down at her completely lost in her eyes.

Slowly, I leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips just as I did on our fifth date.

We were too caught up in each other to notice the bright headlights speeding our way.

If only I had fixed the car.

If only we slowed our eating.

If only I hadn't kissed her.

If only...

* * *

><p><strong>Hia! So I'm Sky. I am a co-writer of XSRA's Flame. If you didn't know from Xera's Author notes, I procrastinate. A lot, especially with writing. <strong>

**So, due to my procrastination Xera made this book for me on his account and it's going to be full of all my procrastination stories. Things I do when I'm supposed to be writing for the book. I get writers block...a lot. XD **

**So yah different stories. I hope you enjoyed this one. Not sure if I want to continue or not. And the part with *tell about dinner?* is a note to myself about whether or not I wanted to tell about it xD oops. Mkay byeeeees! **


End file.
